dancelifefandomcom-20200215-history
Stretching Cheat Sheet
Stretching Sheet Sokeefe-kat DANCE YEAR 2019-2020 -WARM UP * 10 Jumping Jacks * 10 Grande Plies * Foam Roller on tight spots -STRETCH (15 sec hold each!) * Lunges left/right * Runner’s Lunges left/right * Toe touches standing/sitting * Straddle Reaches left/right * Knee-to-Head (laying on back) * All-Fours Arabesque Pulses left/right * Pointe Stretches and Rolls * Splits left/right/straddle * Butterfly Pose * Frog Pose * Half-Butterfly left/right * Lizard Lunges left/right * Cobra Pose * Pigeon Pose left/right * Child Pose * Tree Pose left/right * Camel Pose * Triangle Pose left/right * Back-bend * Cat Pose -STRENGTH AND EXERCISES * 20 Crunches * 1 minute Plank Hold * Grande Batments across room * 15 Sotes -AROUND THE HOUSE… * Turns! * Leaps! * Improv! Remember… drink lots of water, stretch daily, and practice! Stretching Sheet Aspen the leafwing-rainwing-sandwing tribrid DAILY STRETCHING ROUTINE -WARM UP *10 grande battement en cloche left/right *30 jumping jacks *5 lunge kicks front left/right *10 lunge kicks side left/right -STRETCHES (Hold for 10 seconds each) *Reach to the side left/right *Grand plie in second *Side lunge *Lunge *Lunge bending back leg *Reverse lunge/forward lunge *Splits *Splits reach forward *Splits arch back *Scale stretch *Pigeon pose reach forward *Repeat all lunges and split stretches on the other leg *Straddle reach left/right *Middle splits *Frog position *Butterfly reach forward *Pike stretch pointed toes/flexed feet *Ankle stretches *Shoulder stretches left/right *Wrist stretches *Bridge *Bridge on knees *Child's pose (hold 20 secs) *Seal stretch/cobra *Seal stretch/cobra holding onto ankles *Child's pose (hold 20 secs) *Leg hold on floor left/right *Sideways leg hold on floor left/right *Bent leg leg hold on floor left/right *Wall splits/oversplits left/right *Middle oversplits forwards/up *Front leg oversplits left/right *Back leg oversplits left/right *Scorpion/needle left/right *Scale left/right *Child's pose (hold 30 secs) *Leg hold left/right *Bow and arrow left/right *Tilt left/right *Backbend *Sit handstand against wall *Arched handstand against wall *Child's pose (hold 30-40 secs) -BALANCE *Stand on one leg with eyes closed left/right (10 secs each side) *10 rises *Five grande plies in second on demi pointe *Passe on demi pointe left/right (10 secs each side) -STRENGTHENING EXERCISES *V sit 1 min *Plank hold 1 min *10 donkey kicks each leg *10 kneeling arabesque pulses each leg *Cobra hold 1 min *Corresponding anti-stretches Stretching Sheet Look what Dex did! WARM UP * Ab warm up of your choice * 15 V sits, hold for a minute * Two demi plie one grande, first second fourth and fifth with alternating arms of you choice. * Lunge twist and bend back while still in lunge, go down and bend back again, and bring foot to the rear. * panche 8 4 2 1 1 * Splits from standing split square and log roll. Over splits and second * cobra for 1 min * bridge from standing, bridge from knees and walk overs. (not done yet) Stretching Sheet Panakes pancakes * 10 jumping jacks * Right and left splits * center split * Crunches: 50 in total, 10 knees up, 10 right leg up, 10 left leg up, 10 both legs up, 10 legs down. * 10 jumping jacks * 10 pushups * more to come!